


Clarification

by kisahawklin



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks the movie needs some clarification on just who is the love of Alexander's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowan_and](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rowan_and).



> Starts RPF (nothing explicit, no pairings) ends FPF (explicit, Alexander/Hephaestion). Written for [handelshands](http://www.handelshands.livejournal.com) for a Christmas gift. Thanks to [gayalithiel](http://www.gayalithiel.livejournal.com) for beta.

Jared bust out laughing for the fifteenth take in a row. He punched Colin hard on the shoulder.

"Goddammit, Colin!" he laughed. "Knock it off or I'll be professing my love for you tomorrow too."

Colin laughed and Oliver gave him a stern look. Jared stretched his mouth to chase away the giggles and stepped back into frame. He took a breath and looked up at Colin, ready to deliver his lines. Colin was smiling smugly.

"Oh, fuck it," Jared said and put his hands on Colin's neck to hold him in place. He took a step, putting him toe to toe with the other man, and planted his lips on Colin's.

Colin played along, pulling Jared in, pressing their bodies together and coaxing Jared's mouth open enough to accept his tongue.

After a moment, the shock wore off and Oliver shouted "Cut! Cut!" He stalked up to the actors and pulled on Jared's shoulder hard enough to spin him around.

Jared threw his hands up in frustration.

"Come on! All this ridiculous mewling - which Colin will _never_ let me finish - when a good kiss and sex scene would do the trick."

"It'll never get past the censors, Jared. You know that."

"Bagoas gets some. I thought Alexander loved _Hephaestion_."

Oliver glanced at Colin, who shrugged.

"I'll put it on film, if you want to. But I can't guarantee anything."

Jared's eyes lit up. "Yeah. _That's_ what I'm talking about!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can we get a couple of takes of Hephaestion for the non-pornographic version of this movie?"

* * *

They got Hephaestion's lines done in three takes, now that Colin had stopped baiting Jared. Oliver sent the crew home and the three of them moved onto the bedroom set.

Jared stood at the foot of the bed and observed the massive space. Colin stepped in behind him, pushing Jared's torso down onto the bed and fitting his pelvis snugly against Jared's ass.

"Hey!" Jared protested.

"What?" Colin asked sarcastically. "Alexander was the king. He rules all." He punctuated his remark with a thrust of his hips.

"Yes, yes," Oliver agreed, waving his hand in dismissal. "But we're doing this to show how much Alexander _loves_ Hephaestion. Is there any way to do it face to face?"

"Up you go, princess," Colin teased, and slapped Jared's ass as he climbed onto the bed.

Jared laid down amongst the piles of silky pillows and gave Colin his best come-hither look. Colin sat on the bed and slithered up next to Jared.

"Open up," Colin said as he situated himself on top of Jared, who opened his legs as far as he could. Colin held himself up with his arms, hovering his torso over Jared's.

"Here," Colin instructed helpfully as he took Jared's right leg and bent it, pushing it up toward his chest.

"That's..." Jared searched for the right words. "A little hard to keep there, without holding on with both hands or something."

"Well, let me scootch in here a bit," Colin huffed as he brought his hips up snug against the back of Jared's thighs. "There, now can you curl it around me, or something?"

Colin lifted his arm and Jared wrapped his leg around Colin's torso. "That's much better," Jared said thankfully. "Now, can you rest your chest on mine?"

Colin leaned forward and rested his torso on Jared's. His head came to just under Jared's chin. "Not exactly. No kissing this way."

Oliver crossed his arms thoughtfully as he eyed the scene. "Lift yourself back up, Colin. Jared, can you curl up to meet him?"

The men rearranged themselves and managed to meet in the middle. Jared grabbed for Colin's neck and Colin yelped as Jared pulled his hair. Jared released him and flopped back on the bed.

"Not for long. I can't breathe."

"Wait!" Colin cried. "How about the girl on top?"

"Hey!" Jared protested again as Colin rolled off him. Colin rested comfortably on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Climb on, princess."

Jared snorted and slung a knee over Colin, settling onto his knees and dropping his weight heavily onto Colin's abdomen.

"Don't forget Alexander was defeated by Hephaestion's thighs," Jared teased.

"Only because you're going to make me throw up. Jeez. I think what you're looking for is a little further south."

Jared twisted his torso to the side, trying to figure out placement. Colin raised his hips and Jared lifted onto his knees. He backed up six inches and brought himself back down square on Colin's hipbones.

"Damn, those are sharp little buggers," Jared commented.

"Your ass just doesn't have enough padding, Leto," Colin sneered.

"I have a fantastic ass, Farrell. You should be so lucky as to have my ass."

"I like this much better," Oliver interrupted. "It looks better with Colin on his back."

* * *

_"Stay with me tonight, Hephaestion," Alexander said, his hand out in supplication._

_Hephaestion, speaking with his eyes, told Alexander his conditions._

_"Thank you Bagoas. I will take my own bath," Alexander said, conceding to Hephaestion's silent demands._

_Hephaestion allowed himself a slight impudence as Bagoas bowed and left the room. "I can bathe you, Alexander, if you've forgotten how to do it yourself," he teased._

_"I think I would rather bathe you," Alexander responded._

_Hephaestion smiled. He had taken a bath that morning, but would never think of contradicting his king's wishes. "If you wish. You realize the bath is big enough for us both."_

_Alexander tilted his head in that way that made Hephaestion's insides turn liquid. Hephaestion pulled his hands into fists, trying desperately to control his urge to take Alexander in his arms and kiss him until he surrendered himself._

_Alexander noticed the movement and crossed the room to take one of Hephaestion's hands between his own. He turned Hephaestion's fist over and coaxed it open, caressing his palm lightly._

_Hephaestion looked down, avoiding Alexander's gaze and breathing shallowly, attempting to control his impulses. Alexander always preyed on his weaknesses this way. He needed to get the upper hand before Alexander could unravel him completely._

_"My Alexander," Hephaestion whispered._

_Alexander stopped, surveying Hephaestion's face. "Look at me, love."_

_Hephaestion closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When he finally met Alexander's gaze, he had settled the tempest in his stomach and was ready to attack. He held Alexander's eyes, unwavering, and he could feel Alexander's body temperature rise in the inches of space between them._

_Hephaestion could feel the exact moment Alexander's control broke. It took several moments for him to lean in and tip his face up to kiss Hephaestion, but Hephaestion could feel the inevitability of it in the slow-motion blink of Alexander's eyes just before he moved._

_Hephaestion let Alexander kiss him, waiting for just long enough to be obedient before he slipped his hands under Alexander's robe. His fingers traced swirls across Alexander's abdomen and up his sides, pulling moans out of Alexander as if Hephaestion were a snake charmer._

_Hephaestion gently pressed his hands into Alexander, guiding him in a half-circle until he was standing next to the bed. Hephaestion trailed his fingers up Alexander's chest, pushing his robe off his shoulders and pressing Alexander down to sit on the bed._

_Alexander pulled on Hephaestion's robe and it fluttered to the floor, followed by the rest of the scant clothing Hephaestion had been wearing. Hephaestion half-smiled when he saw the shake in Alexander's hand as it moved across the space between them. He let Alexander cup his jaw, and his heart skipped when he saw the plea in Alexander's eyes._

_"I am your servant, Hephaestion. Tell me what you want," Alexander said._

_Hephaestion stepped away from the bed, chastised. "Alexander," he started._

_"No. You won that battle," Alexander conceded as he pulled himself into the center of the bed. "Yours are the spoils. Take what you want."_

_Hephaestion exhaled shakily as he climbed onto the bed, hand extended, unerringly searching out Alexander's skin. Alexander helped him remove the slight amount of clothing he had left by lifting and arching and curling his body around Hephaestion's demands. Hephaestion allowed his hands to trace the curves and planes of Alexander's body as it was bared to his sight._

_Hephaestion moved along Alexander's body, comparing the textures of his skin and the nature of his responses. He watched Alexander's breath come more and more rapidly, enjoying the unprecedented amount of control Alexander afforded him. He knelt between Alexander's legs, watching the length of his body writhe under his touch._

_When Hephaestion was satisfied with touch and sight and sound, he indulged in the taste of Alexander's skin. He closed his eyes and licked the inside of Alexander's thigh. Alexander gasped out his breath and keened Hephaestion's name._

_Hephaestion closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the inside of Alexander's knee. "My king," he breathed._

"My_ king," Alexander rejoined and Hephaestion smiled slightly as he palmed the skin of Alexander's thighs. Alexander pulled his legs up, his knees bent and resting on either side of Hephaestion's hips._

_"I am yours, Hephaestion."_

_"And I, yours," Hephaestion answered, pressing Alexander's legs flat and crawling up his body to sit on his pelvis._

_"Hephaestion," Alexander warned._

_"I won the battle, you said," Hephaestion scolded._

_Alexander pouted, and Hephaestion laughed at him. "So you still want to get your way."_

_Alexander opened and closed his mouth twice, three times, and shook his head in confusion. "Don't you want..."_

_Hephaestion leaned forward and kissed the rest of Alexander's question away._

_"Yes," he answered. "In a little while."_

_Alexander groaned out a sigh and lifted his chin, insisting on another kiss. Hephaestion indulged him, biting his lower lip gently. Then Hephaestion pulled back, lifted his hips, and positioned himself to be able to take Alexander in._

_Alexander squeezed his eyes shut as Hephaestion gathered him up and guided him inside his body._

_"Love," Alexander cried. "Hephaestion, love, Hephaestion."_

_"Shhhh," Hephaestion soothed._

_Alexander's hands, until that moment well under control, gripped Hephaestion's hips to guide him in a rhythm they set together. Hephaestion curled his shivering body forward, his chin dropping to his chest and his hair curtaining his face._

_Alexander tucked Hephaestion's hair behind his ears and then splayed the fingers of his right hand on Hephaestion's throat._

_"Hephaestion," Alexander called, his voice coming from deep in his chest. Alexander made an ostinato of his lover's name and Hephaestion felt tears prickle at the outer corners of his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to hold on, waiting for Alexander._

_"Hephaestion," Alexander whispered, and pressed his palm over Hephaestion's heart._

_Hephaestion covered Alexander's hand with his own, and together they reached release, each calling the other's name in desperation._

_As their bodies cooled, Hephaestion folded forward onto Alexander's chest, weeping. Alexander stroked his back, kissing the top of his head._

_"Shhh, love, come here now," Alexander ordered, slipping easily back into the role of leader. Hephaestion, too, returned to his familiar place, arranging himself next to Alexander on the bed. Alexander gathered Hephaestion's hands together and kissed them._

_"Sleep, love. Hypnos keep you safe tonight," Alexander blessed Hephaestion._

_Hephaestion smiled in response but did not repeat the blessing. Sons of gods had no fear in their dreams._


End file.
